Soul Feasting & Blood Drinking
by mejef13
Summary: Maka's sick of her prestige, lady life. She's forced into many things she's never wanted to do. Now when people cross the line it's a stay or go decision. But maybe leaving was a bad choice after all. The dark mansion in the forest was enough to prove that.
1. You're Makaing Me Crazy

**Hello and welcome to the newest book series on my uhhhh account? Anyways my lil Readers. POTS will be finished! But for Nininami I had to update today. I hope you like this series!**

 **HAPPY B-DAY NERD!**

* * *

The sun slowly crept over the horizon. The birds singing their good mornings to each other. A young, blonde girl rubbed her eyes. Just getting used to the first rays of the early morning. She slid out of her silk sheets; and made her way across the wooden floor to her luxurious en' suite. She brushed out her bed head and styled her hair into 2 identical pigtails.

Knock! Knock!

"Lady Maka? Are you up yet?" A voice called through her bedroom door.

"Ah! Yes Tsubaki I am! Please do come in!" Maka replied. Tsubaki walked into Makas' room. Black hair held up in a slick pony tail. A sharp white blouse and long black skirt. A scheduling book in one hand.

"Milady today you have breakfast with your father and Lord Death and his son, then after breakfast you have a tea ceremony, and after that dance lessons" Tsubaki stated. Voice sweet but firm.

"Oh YAY!" Maka exclaimed, sarcastically. She sighed and trudged to her closet.

"Lord Kid isn't so bad" Tsubaki sighed.

"I know it's just I like him as... As a brother, a comrade. And Papa wants me to be... "Intimate" with him" Maka relied. Mayor Spirit Albarn wanted his daughter, Maka, to marry the son of the wealthiest man... On the continent. Lord Death and Spirit had been friends forever. So it's no surprise that they came up with this plan.

"Try to at least... Respect your fathers wishes." Tsubaki suggested.

"Fine" Maka growled. She came out in a black and white gown. "Tsubaki I don't need anymore assistance, you may take your leave" Maka stated. Tsubaki bowed and left. Maka turned and looked in her mirror. A black and white ruffled gown that accented her small chest and tiny curves, ash blonde hair in two identical pigtails, and such rare emerald eyes they sparkled in the dark. 'Why me?' she asked herself.

* * *

Maka walked into the dinning room. Lord Death and his son Death the Kid already at the table. Spirit ran and latched himself onto Maka.

"Papa please... You're making a fool of yourself!" Maka stated.

"Ah! Maka-chan my sweet little darling angle! Lord Kid is here to ask you something! Why don't you go take a stroll with him!" Spirit exclaimed. Kid stood up. Spirit stepped away from Maka and forced their hands together.

"Have Fun~!" Lord Death cheered. Kid guided Maka to the garden doors. He was well built, average height. He had slick black hair, and 3 perfect hallway stripes. He wore a black suit and a death broach. To top off all his perfectness he had, shiny, intimidating, golden eyes!

"Lady Maka" he started.

"Yes Kiddo?" Maka asked.

"Kid.." He muttered, "ahem! One of your pigtails is slightly leaning to the left." In ALL his perfectness he was to much of a perfectionist. He always has been to. He started to fix her hair. Maka was also used to this. She sighed.

"Hey Kid, how 'bout we go sit on the park bench" Maka suggested, walking into the garden.

"Yes, lets" he replied. They sat on a creaky old park bench.

"Sooooo..." Maka started, awkwardly. Kid looked around he noticed his father waving him on and Spirit giving him thumbs up. He sighed. Now he couldn't escape.

"Lady Maka" Kid started. Sliding off the bench and grabbing both her hands. He bent on one knee, reluctantly.

"Yeah Kid?" Maka asked.

"Will you do me the honor of sharing taxes?" Kid asked. Maka looked at him.

"I...I...I..." Maka stuttered. She looked around and saw Spirit and Lord Death urging her on. "NO!" Maka yelled and ran off; until she couldn't hear Kid calling her name.

* * *

 **And done! How is it so far? I promise it does get much better. Now this story will be updated once or twice a week. I know it's short (kinda) But I just want to introduce, some of the, Human? Characters! Oh no I wont spoil anymore! Lots of editing went into this and many different people with different personalities read this and said it was good so IDK. Anyways...**

 **Please do Like**

 **Review!**

 **And**

 **Follow my story.**


	2. A Soulful Experiance

**I am so happy that POTS is done and most of you liked it. I will be working on 4-5 stories over the summer and next year so ye. Anyways I am so far happy with this story so I'm gonna go ahead and update it. I do hope you guys enjoy reading this, just like how I enjoy writing it!**

* * *

The bright moon was hidden behind dull clouds. The chilly night air nipped at Makas' nose as she climbed up the manors wall. She slipped through her bedroom window. She packed a small bag of necessities. She put on a lavender peasant dress, and brown pumps. She crept through the dark manor, and down into the kitchen. She grabbed some food and stuffed it into the bag. She slowly opened the door and ran out. The dull clouds started to weep. Happy? Or sad?

* * *

It's as if a torrential down pour was trying to stop Maka from running. The trees swung and bent painfully. The rain came down in spears. Branches rained down on Maka as she ran. The pines offering no shelter. Thunder clapped and lightening struck. Maka tightened her shawl around her. She lost her bag a long time ago. Through the dark dawn and rain she could make out a castle. The gothic architecture stirred her soul. Maka walked under the arch, and threw the gate open. The gate flying back and hitting her several times. She walked along the damp driveway. The willow trees sheltering out most of the rain. She walked up to the grand, oak doors. Pressing the heavy wooden doors open. The cold wind felt as if it instantly dried her clothes. The castle was pitch black. Some candles were lit, but they didn't help much.

"H-hello?" Maka whispered. She waited... And waited... And waited. Finally she couldn't take it and collapsed on the floor shivering. She laid there till it went black.

* * *

Maka awoke trapped in a cell. She could see her breath. A blanket was loosely wrapped around her.

"So? You're awake?" chuckled as sly, husky voice from the dark. Maka squeaked.

"Wh-who are you!?" Maka demanded.

"Well, well, well... Demanding are we? I'm your worst nightmare! And what about you? Who are you?" He asked.

"Why should I?" Maka shot back.

"Hnn I bet you ran away! Isn't that right?" he asked.

"... What does it matter to you?" Maka asked.

"Well I'm hungry; kitchen's down the hall... You're mine now girl so obey me and all will go well" he stated, voice fading down the hall. The cell door creaked open. Maka sat there. Stunned, scared, and homesick.

* * *

Maka walked through the cold castle. She was lost. Very, very lost. She walked around and around. Never seeming to get anywhere. She walked into a warm room. The curtains ripped. Letting in the first rays of sun. The room was a mess. Underwear here, paper there, garbage everywhere. If she was being forced to be his personal maid, cleaning must be part of the job. She picked up some clothes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" the strange man from earlier yelled. Maka flinched. She turned around and came face to face with her captor. She studied him. He was well built, tall, and lean. He dressed well. He was tanned and paled in all the right places. He had white hair, gorgeous red eyes, and... Maka squeaked. Sadistic pointy teeth! "Wellll?" He demanded.

"Oh uh I uh I-I got lost and came here and I uh thought I would clean since this room was a mess and all and I" Maka stuttered. He sighed.

"Come on... I'll show you the way" He sighed. Maka followed him out of the room and down the hall. He guided her into the kitchen. Unlike the other room the windows were tinted in here. "Here... Now I'm in the mood for a sandwitch.."

"And? Your point?" Maka asked.

"You're gonna make it, and if you don't you will be punished." He snapped.

"Yes Master" Maka snapped. Voice filled with poison. He smirked.

"That's right witch!" He laughed walking away.

* * *

 **I like sandwitches! Do you like sandwitches? Oh well. So tomorrow I have a cosplay meet up so I wont be able to update till maybe Monday. Yep! Also I getting my nails done today, with little scythe designs on them! *Squee*! I hope you liked this.**

 **Please**

 **Like**

 **Review**

 **And**

 **Comment**

 **and if you liked this story go check out my newly completed story Parts of the soul or my new story Karaoke Fight!**

 **~Nya**


	3. Soonbaki

**Heh so umm... Sorry I didn't update but I was at my friends house and we filmed a cool cmv! Fake blood went everywhere! Yeah sorry! And Maka's diary entries will be updated to. So here's how things will work. 2 chapters of this, and 1-2 chapters of Maka's diary entries... Maybe. ANYWAYS here is chapter 3!**

* * *

"Lord Kid, we still can't find her" Tsubaki sighed.

"Why!?... I didn't want to push her, I just wanted father to be happy.." Kid admitted.

"We all know..." Tsubaki sighed, "Black Star, Master Albarn, and your father are all looking for her! _In their own ways..._ "

"MAKA ISN"T TRAINED FOR THE WILD!" Kid snapped, "She is a _LADY_! They don't teach ladies how to cope in the outside world!"

"WELL! _I think_ she will be _fine_!" Tsubaki snapped, "She's Maka for crying out loud! She's not a baby!... I'm sorry... I had no right to raise my voice and snap like that Lord Kid"

"Don't be... Just keep looking for her... _Please_ " Kid whispered, "She's like a sister, I can't stand to see her hurt..." Tsubaki offered Kid a comforting smile.

"She's way smarter and tougher then you think..."

* * *

 **Honestly most Kid chapters will be short like this for a while. Yeah, yeah. Anyways chapter 4 will be longer and I will update it today as well as Karaoke Fight! AANNNND Maka's diary entries. So...**

 **Review**

 **Favorite**

 **and**

 **Follow!**


	4. Vaseplant

**CHAPTER 4! YAY! I got nothing more to say...**

 **Disclaimer (I always forget to do this)**

 **I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

 **buuut**

 **I do own this au idea!**

* * *

Maka held her head. She could feel the blood trickling down her forehead. She just had to dust the top shelf. The cracked vase on the floor. The tears burning her eyes.

"I heard a crash are you-" He stopped. His eyes, flashed black. Drool dripped from his mouth. Maka looked at him. Worry and fear filling her blurring vision.

"M-Master!?" Maka asked. He wobbled forward. A dark chuckle escaped his lips. He fell in front of her, and snaked his hand around her neck. Cupping the back. He leaned in, she leaned back.

"It's Soul... The name's Soul... Soul Eater" He croaked. Soul looked up. His features strained with restraint.

"Well Soul... My name is Maka" she replied.

"You're bleeding... Hold still" he whispered. He leaned up, and guided his tongue over the wound. Makas' face went bright red. Her heart beating loud in her chest. She felt woozy.

"Soul?"

"Sleep" he whispered, "Sleep Maka"

* * *

Warm. So warm. Maka rubbed her eyes. Soul was sitting beside the bed. His bed to be exact.

"So. You finally woke up?" Soul asked, "Your head might hurt a bit, the wound healed nicely. Don't get the wrong idea, I just healed you... And maybe tasted..."

"What?" Maka asked.

"It was tasty. Sweet, not to salty, healthy. I swear I only licked up the leaking blood though. I swear I wouldn't bite." Soul rambled.

"Soul? Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Maka asked.

"I... I... Look never mind... Just get back to work!" Soul snapped.

"But master... It's... Late in the night" Maka whispered.

"Right... You humans sleep during the night" Soul sighed. Maka raised an eyebrow.

"What are you exactly?" Maka asked.

"Sleep already woman!" Soul snapped.

"UGH! MY name is MAKA! Get it into your dense MIND DUMBASS" Maka snapped.

"Why should I? You're just my maid" She slammed her heel into his head. The last thing Soul saw was white lace and the floor.

* * *

"SOUL! SOUL! COME ON! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! DON'T DIE" Maka screamed through sobs.

"Dammit woman... All that noise hurts" Soul groaned. Maka immediately wiped away her tears.

"You're alright" Maka whispered.

"Help me up" Soul demanded. Maka grasped his hand and pulled him up; right into a ray of sun. Soul groaned and fell on Maka. The weight pinning her to the floor. Soul wheezed and coughed. Maka gasped.

"Hey? Soul? What's wrong? You're becoming more pale. Are you... N-no way... LET GO! YOU'LL KILL ME! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" Maka screamed, eyes wide. She kicked and squirmed.

"I wont hurt you" Soul coughed, "If I wanted to you'd be dead"

"LET GO! I DON'T WANNA DIE" Maka screamed through sobs.

"MAKA! STOP! Please. I've never wanted to hurt you... Or anyone for that matter..." Soul whispered. He rolled over and laid Maka on top of him.

"Please" She whispered, weakly.

"Human girls are such a pain" Soul groaned, "I am not going to hurt you Maka! I wouldn't condemn you to the same fate as me"

"EH?"

"Listen, just trust me... I will not hurt you!" Soul stated. Maka shook her head and took a deep breath.

"You're right... I'm sorry... If you wanted to eat me I would've already been sucked dry" Maka whispered. Soul yawned. Maka giggled.

"What's so funny!?" Soul demanded.

"Oh nothing! Get some sleep master, and when you wake up I'll have breakfast prepared" Maka replied. Soul stood up and got into bed. "Sweet dreams Mast- Soul" Maka whispered. Soul watched the blonde walk away before finally falling asleep.

* * *

 **My friend made fun of me for this chapter cause in the line "His eyes, flashed black" I originally wrote "His eyes flashed red". Let's just say that was stupid on my part. Maka Baka is my nick-name for a reason. LOL oh well. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Favorite**

 **Follow**

 **and**

 **Review**


	5. Black Again

**WAAAH! GOMEN! Uhhh well ya see I was actually at a con and I was lazy lol. Gomen. I'll update now I promise.! *That moment when I be watching teen choice awards and yelling I need Dan &Phil***

* * *

Black Star walked into the dining hall. His electric blue hair, and assassination clothes on him; and ready for action.

"Sir, more wolves are being sighted. The villagers are becoming worried." Tsubaki stated.

"Maka could be out there! I don't give a damn about some villagers!" Spirit snapped.

"Spirit-chan! Calm down~!" Lord Death advised.

"We're are all looking for her" Kid added.

"Hey pops don't worry. Maka's not gonna die to some stupid dog! She's been watching me after all!" Black Star boasted. Everyone looked at Black Star. Tsubaki hung her head, embarrassed by her friends stupidity.

"Uh... Black Star... Watching you might not have taught lady Maka..." Anything at all, Tsubaki mentally added.

"Of COURSE it did! I'M _SOOO_ awesome how could it have not!?" Black Star bragged.

"Suuure Black Star..." Kid sighed.

"But... What about the wolves?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hmmmm... Looks like we'll just have to block off the forest entrance" Lord Death stated.

"NO! MY MAKA!" Spirit whined.

"Just for the winter when the wolves are hungriest" Lord Death finished. The room went silent.

"Alright!"

"..Fine.."

"Agreed"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING! Off to watch BB!**

 **REVIEW**

 **COMMENT**

 **AND**

 **FOLLOW**


	6. Were Wolf? There Wolf!

**Hellllooooo Kitten Kishins. First thing, I decided to make a "fan base" name so, the nerd I am, I will start calling my readers Kitten Kishins. Second! School had started, and going into grade 9 is a big transition. Also I had major writers block for some chapters to write for this story *ahem* 13,14, and 15 *ahem*. But I am back on track and raring to go. SOOOO! Today I am updating this so please, do enjoy!**

* * *

"The snow looks so pretty!" Maka exclaimed. A smile tugged at her lips.

"It's a nuisance" Soul muttered. His hands shove deep in his pockets. Face twisted in a scowl.

"It's not!" Maka countered. She stamped her foot into the ground. As if that would help make her point. Soul could see she was trying not to react to the snow that fell down her shoe.

"It is! Snow is cold, and wet! It sticks! It wont melt away for a long time! Rain trickles away as fast as it came! Frankly, rain sounds better as well.." Soul snapped. Suddenly a cold wet ball collided with his face.

"Haha! Direct Hit!" Maka laughed as she ran off. Foot print leaving tracks in the snow. Soul growled. It was easy to spot her red parka, over the black dress he gave her; but messing with her was more enjoyable.

" _Reeeal_ MATURE!" He yelled. Soul stooped down and picked up a handful of snow. He patted it into a well sized ball. Another snowball flew and hit him in the chest. Maka had declared war with the great vampire lord Soul Eater. Soul threw his snowball. It flew through the air. It flew and flew. And missed Maka by a mile. They threw snow balls back and forth. Maka's hitting their target, more than Soul's snow balls could ever come close to. Suddenly Souls snowballs stopped. Maka waited, and waited. Finally she stepped out from behind her tree.

"Soul?" Maka meekly called. A huge pile of snow toppled down on her head. Maka screamed, as the cold substance slid down her spine.

"Ha! Ha! I, WIN!" Soul boasted. Maka looked up. Sure enough he was hanging upside down from a frosty branch.

"You should get down before you fall and hurt yourself Soul..." Maka warned. Soul cocked an eyebrow.

"May I inform you. Vampires have great balance. I could _never_ FaAAAAH!" Soul landed head first into a snow bank. Maka started out with giggles, til she was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Haha! Vampires have GREEEAAAT balance! Haha! I could neeevvverrr Fa-a-ahahahaha" Maka mocked. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Soul glared at her. Anger boiling inside him.

"Outside!" Soul stated.

"Wh-what?" Maka asked.

"You can sleep outside tonight" Soul snapped.

"B-but-" Maka gasped out.

"Don't bother trying to come in the house!" Soul snapped again. He stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets, and stormed inside.

"F-f-FINE" Maka yelled. She got up and pivoted into the forest.

* * *

The trees hide the crescent moon. Maka could barely see the path in front of her. She now knew why people refered to this forest as the "dark forest". Wolves were howling to their friends, informing them of nearby meals. The very thought of her on the menu, made Makas' blood run cold. Maka could hear the snarls, barks, and growls from all directions. Maka could feel their blood lust. See their eyes glowing in the darkness. One by one, it came out of hiding, and-

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Makas' scream rang through the forest. It bounced off the castle walls. Soul looked up from his scores of music. Soul pushed his chair away and jumped out the window. He ran. He ran through the forest at lightning speed. He ran faster than he'd ever run before. He ran right to where Maka was. The blonde was pushed up against a tree. She was sournded by wolves as she held her bleeding shoulder. The largest wolf of the pack stepped forward. He had gray fur around his muzzle, tummy, and paws; but besides that was pure black.

"B-b-back a-away" Maka whispered. The wolf stalked towards Maka. Drool seeped from his lips.

"Hehe you seem like a tasy morsel girl..." He sneered. He raised his paw.

"Maka MOVE!" Soul yelled.

"I CAN'T!" She screamed. He brought his paw down. Souls blood splattered across the grass. Maka screamed.

* * *

"Soul! SOUL! SOUL WAKE UP!" Maka screamed. There in front of her laid the lifeless body of the albino. On her, on him, on the ground, and on the wolf, was his blood.

"Don't die! I can't believe you! I will make you pay!" Maka snapped.

"Oooooh! I'll pay? I'm soooo scared." The wolf mocked. Maka grabbed a stick and ran at the wolf. She pointed the stick like a lance and stabbed the wolf right in the right eye. He howled in pain. Maka fell back on the snow. He pulled out the stick, blood already ceasing to flow from the wound. He raised his hind quarters and lunged at Maka. Ready to deliver her final blow.

* * *

Souls fist collided with the wolves face first.

"Back off before I rip you to shreds." Soul growled. Blood streamed from the gash in his chest. Maka and the wolf stared at him. A mixture of joy, horror, and confusion filled their faces.

"Vampire" the wolf muttered.

"Were-wolf" Soul countered. The wolf turned and barked to the pack. Him and the pack fled, but not before kicking snow at their lost prey.

"Maka?" Soul asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Home..." He whispered and fell into her lap. Makas' face fell.

"Oh, Soul" she whimpered.

* * *

Maka finished stitching up the last of Souls fatal wound.

"Soul... Please wake up soon" Maka begged. She laid on the bed beside him. His features twisted in pain.

"You're my hero..." She whispered softly. Maka soon fell in a light slumber beside him. Soul reluctantly put and arm around her and pulled her close.

"Human girls can be such a pain" He muttered.

* * *

 **Thank you for waiting for my update. I hope you liked this chapter. Please do stay tuned for the next update. As always**

 **Like**

 **Review**

 **and**

 **Follow.**


	7. Make It Eight!

**SO YO! This is an update schedule for the next chapters.**

 **Chapter 7 will be released today.**

 **Chapter 8 will be released on October 7th or 8th.**

 **Chapter 9 will be released in the week of October 11th-17th**

 **Chapter 10 will be released in the week of October 18th-24th**

 **Chapter 11 will be released October 30th or 31st or November 1st.**

 **Chapter 12 will be released sometime in November. This way I can really focus on school and leave you guys a-waiting! Also I can work on writing and one-shots.**

 **Chapter 13 will be released December 14th.**

 **Chapter 14 will be release December 21st.**

 **Chapter 15 The 24th or 25th or December.**

 **Either way that is what I have planned so far, so you can expect updates around those times. (Much foreshadow)**

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Kid awoke to the far off screaming. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The scream sounded vaguely familiar. Someone probably ignored the signs by the gate, and ventured into the forest. He slowly closed his eyes. Ready to sleep. He vowed that tomorrow he would investigate. Another scream came soon after Kid drifted into a light sleep. This one jolting Kid awake. The pained scream echoed in his ears. Kid rolled out of bed. Obviously this couldn't wait. He put on his suit and walked to Black Star's room.

"Black Star" Kid whispered. Shaking the blue haired subtlety.

"Why did you wake your god Kid?" Black Star grumbled.

"There's a commotion in the forest" Kid whispered.

"Uggghhhhh... Fine!" Black Star whined.

* * *

It was mid-day by the time Kid and Black Star left the manor.

"Did you _have_ to check if _everything_ was symmetrical!? I could've slept!" Black Star snapped, "and now I have bags under my beautiful eyes!"

"Your eyes are fine! They still look as asymmetrical as ever. Plus I couldn't have left without triple checking. Imagine the laughing stalk I would be if I left the manor without folding the toilet paper" Kid rambled.

"Yeah, Yeah... I still think your a laughing stalk as is" Black Star muttered. Kid rolled his eyes and ignored him. The walked to the forest entry. The faint scent of blood in the air. Kid unlocked the gate and they walked in. The scent getting ever so slightly stronger. The saw drops of blood scattered here and there on the floor. The blood thickened and trailed through a thicket of very thick thorns and trees.

"WHAT THE-!?" Black Star announced to the world. Voice echoing through the forest. Kid walked up and tried to push through the bushes. Hands getting sliced in the process. Blood gushed over the plants and onto the snow.

"KID!" Black Star yelled.

"What ever happened here is meant to be kept a secret for now... But maybe I can discover a-bit of the secret" Kid concluded.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~! As always..**

 **Like**

 **Review**

 **and**

 **Follow**


	8. Are You Kidding Me?

**Gomen Kiddo, and symmetry fans, but I had to. SO Hello Kitten Kishins. As promised here is your update of Soul Feasting & Blood Drinking! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Kid walked into Kore wa bādesu bar. The stentch of alcohol and sweat strong in the air. Kid scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"What the hell you fucking whore!"

"Hehe whoopsie! What ya gonna do asshole?" Kid looked over at the fuss. A busty blonde waitress was arguing with a middle aged man. A broken glass was on the floor, and contents of the drink on the mans crotch area. A slightly less busty dirty blonde waitress was coming up behind the man.

"I'm going to fucking fuck you up you fucking skank!" The man yelled. The dirty blonde lent down and whispered something to the man. His face paled. He got on his knees and groveled to them. So these were the Thompson witches. Kid walked up to them.

"Excuse me ladies?" Kid started.

"What!?" The dirty blonde snapped.

"Can we talk? I'll be paying well" Kid offered.

"Alright" the dirty blonde chuckled. A smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

"So you can see into the future, right?" Kid asked.

"Yeppy, yeppy, yep! Right big sis?" The now introduced, Patricia Thompson, cheered.

"Yeah Patty; but only to an extent" Elizabeth Thompson, the older sibling, added.

"An extent?" Kid asked, "what do you mean by that, Elizabeth?"

"Liz" Liz muttered, "we can only see an hour or two into the future." Kid stood up and put $100 on the poker table.

"If you see anything, _ANYTHING_ , at all alarming, come tell me immediately" Kid sighed.

* * *

"Big sis?"

"Yeah Patty?"

"He's not-"

"Yeah... I know"

"He's nice though"

"Yeah"

"And interesting"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Go to sleep Patty"

"OK! Night big sissy!"

"Night." Liz looked out the window. She pulled the blanket over Patty. She walked over and put her hands on the windowsill.

"Death the Kid, huh? What a strange guy with an even stranger name..." Liz whispered into the night, "oh well... He is nice!"

* * *

"Lord Kid?"

"Don't worry Tsubaki... We will find her... By the way, just call me Kid"

"How are you so sure... Kid?"

"Because some very nice people are helping me..."

* * *

 **I wanted to show both sides of Liz and Patty in this chapter. Aren't they just so cute. Next update should be coming the 13th or 15th. Also a Halloween Soul Eater one shot and maybe a Fairy Tail one will be coming out soon~! See you next time Kitten Kishins.**

 **Like**

 **Review**

 **and**

 **Follow!**


	9. Wrapped Up

**Hello Kitten Kishins! I have become obsessed with secondhand serenade and this fanfiction called Unexpected Turns by LinnieGragn. Seriously best fanfiction I've ever had soooo many emotions towards. Beautifully written. I suggest reading it! Also does anyone else have wierd dreams about fictional characters? Let's just say hot romatic moment with Soul turned into me buying a truck load of shopkins. Worst part was I went home and didn't wanna love me bae. Sorry Soul. Geez I need to get a life... ANYWAYS! Onto le story!**

 ***Soul be like omf does dis bish evah stahp yapping like geez***

* * *

"SOUL EATER! SIT!" Maka snapped.

"Maka you're sniffling and pale! You're coughing and wheezing! I need to take care of you!" Soul yelled.

"You're recovering from a fata-a-A-ACHOO!.. Wound..." Maka trailed off.

"How can a dead person take care of a hurt person!?" Soul snapped.

"How can a exhausted person take care of a sick person!?" Maka countered.

"I'm PRACTICALLY immortal" Soul stated.

"But-"

"No buts! Please sleep... Rest... Let me do something for you" Soul yelled.

"Soul... Then... You have to rest with me!" Maka whispered.

"OK"

* * *

"M-Maka!" Soul squeaked.

"Stay still" Maka mumbled.

"You stay STILL" Soul snapped, attempting to put the cold on the girls head.

"You stay still" Maka snapped; trying to push Soul away.

"YOU ARE SO STUBBORN!" Soul snapped.

"UGH!" Maka growled. Soul laid his head on Maka's chest. Her heart was pounding dangerously fast. With all her coughing and struggles to breath; he wanted to her pain away.

"S-Soul" Maka squeaked meekly.

"Hnn"

"YOU PERVERT!" Maka yelled. Pushing Soul completely off her and the bed.

"Wha-?" Soul questioned. He looked at Maka. Her face was dark scarlet.

"Don't do that" she grumbled.

"Hey are you ok? Is your fever worse?" Soul asked, ignoring her.

"No-o! Not a-A-ACHOO!" Maka coughed out. Soul put a hand over her forehead. She was burning up quick.

"Fu... ACK!" Soul swore, "Come on. You need medical attention now!" Maka weakly nodded as he scooped her up in his arms.

* * *

Soul ran through Shibusen. A cackle admitted from the black bells above the door. Maka stirred in his arms.

"Hello? Oh! Soul and... Who's this?" The tanned, dark haired woman asked. Bandages were wrapped around her body head to toe. Her nurse apron barely hiding them.

"That doesn't matter, she just needs help!" Soul snapped.

"Lay her down on the cot in the back" the woman told him.

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

"Soul?"

"How is she?"

"She'll live"

"That's good"

"So? Who is she?"

"A person who is special to me.."

"Your girlfriend?"

"NO! I just.. worry for her."

"Alright ' '"

"Naigus... Thanks"

* * *

 **So Yeah ummm...** "Stay still" Maka mumbled. **That line was originally** "Stay still" Maka whispered seductively. JK. **Yeah I would've buuuuut. Well anyways**

 **Review**

 **Favorite**

 **and**

 **Follow!**


	10. The Cats Out Of The Bag

**Sooo... I was lazy. Sigh. Ok for not updating last week I have a reason. HOMEWORK! This week... Haha yeah no I was being lazy, while cosplaying at school, and thinking about how I needed to update this and write that one-shot I was working on. Also I was reading Spirit Animals. Reilin 5ever. Seriously though. Total fangirl. Either way HERE IS LE CHAPTER!**

 **(I have no excuse for neglecting this)**

* * *

"Nygus-chaaaan~? I brought the stuff~!"

"Oh! Thanks Blair! Mind putting it in the back please" Naigus said to the little black kitten.

"Sure~!" mewed Blair, as she padded into the back. Blair saw a familiar albino vampire, snuggling awfully close to a blonde girl.

"Hmmmmnnnnnnn?" Blair purred, "Naigus? Who's this?"

"Oh? Her? I'm not to sure, but... Souls seem to have taken quite a liking to something, finally" she replied.

"Meoh?" Blair mewed, "Ooooh, well, well, welllllll; I guess he would still be..."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Mmmm..."

"Maka? Wake up sleepy head." Soul whispered.

"Fih mor minutes Sowwllll" Maka mumbled.

"You've been asleep almost two days, you don't need 'fih mor minutes'." Soul stated. Maka bolted up.

"Two days!?" Maka screeched.

"Almost" he corrected.

"Is she awake?" Naigus asked. She walked into the room.

"Who's that?" Maka whispered.

"I'm Naigus. Dr. Mira Naigus." Naigus answered. Maka squeaked.

"H-how'd you hear that?" She asked.

"Well I am a mummy. You have to have good hearing to hear through a sarcophagus." Naigus pointed out. Maka nodded abruptly and looked at her. Studying her bandages. An awkward atmosphere took hold in the small room.

"No way!" Maka stated, breaking the silence, "Soul you have to show me around!"

"What? Why?" Soul asked.

"Imagine all the forbidden books I could read here!" Maka squealed. Her eyes sparkling.

"Of course..." Soul sighed.

* * *

"Maaakaaa! We've been here for hours!" Soul whined.

"We've only been here an hour and a half... Ish" Maka stated.

"I'll buy you any book if we can get out of here now" Soul said. Maka looked at him. She grabbed a huge, hard cover book and held out her hand.

"I need money" She demanded. He grabbed the book, marveling at how just a bunch of papers could be so heavy, and read the title.

"History of Shibusen vol.1... Alright if this is what you want" Soul sighed. He walked to the check out. A brunette looked at him. Bangs held up high by a ribbon.

"Oh right!" The girl exclaimed, almost as if realizing she was at work, "That'll be... 3000yen"

"Th-three thousand!? I hate history" Soul growled. He slapped down the cash on the desk, and snatched up his receipt. He walked over and pushed the cursed book into Maka's hands. She gladly followed him out of the story, smirking.

* * *

Maka trudged into her damp cell. Sure it was a cell but, it was better than be surrounded by dust and cobwebs, that occupied the attic. She opened her book up and didn't put it down the candle finally flickered out. She slowly drifted off to sleep. Stomach in knots.

* * *

A tickling sensation awoke Maka in the middle of the night. Moon lighting up the room slightly. As her eyes adjusted she came face to face with hundreds of eyes. She bolted out of bed, and down the dark halls. Past the warm kitchen and right into Souls room. Souls door almost hitting him squarely in the face. She slid under his covers and hugged a pillow close to her.

"What the heaven Maka!?" Soul snapped.

"Nnngh, hic, S-Soullll, I-it was so t-terrible" Maka sobbed. Tears flowing freely down her face.

"Maka.." Soul sighed. He went over and put a hand softly on her head. Maka screamed and slapped his hand away.

"Woah!" He pulled her into a hug, "Wanna talk?" Maka nodded.

* * *

"And that's everything" Soul said into the compact mirror.

"Hmmm? So spiders Nyauh? I'll look into it Soulie-poo~!" The voice cheered.

"Soul" he growled.

"Ah! Riiiight. Now that big bad vampy-boy has himself a GUUUURRRLLLFRIEND, Blair will have to be super-duper careful Nyahaha" She purred.

"Blair she's! We're not like that! She's a-" Blair hung up.

"The nerve of that little-"

"Soul.." Maka whispered.

"Yeah Maka?" Soul asked.

"You're steaming" she pointed out.

"What?" Soul looked over at his shoulder, a ray of sun barely touching the skin; "Ah! Witch! WITCH! WITCH!" Soul yelled, flailing out of the sun. Maka giggled.

"What's so funny?" Soul demanded.

"Oh. You just reminded me of something.." Maka trailed off.

* * *

"I know he's, an ape."

"You're right! It's an ape!"

"Told you he was an ape."

"Awesome! An ape!"

"He really is an ape, huh?"

"Hi, Ape-san" Maka exclaimed. Holding out her hand.

"This is so cool!" Kid gasped. Marvelling at the animal. His eyes sparkling in awe.

"Would you like to play with us Ape-san? PLEAAASE?" Maka begged. Ape-san nodded. Running off with the children.

* * *

"You looked like an ape when you were trying to get out of the sun."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Ooh! Never mind."

* * *

 **Yay! Next update his HALLOWEEEEEEN. Super spooopy time. I don't own the ape scene. I so wish I did. It's mine and Nininami's fav scene to witch around with. Anywho. Happy Halloween. If you want review below who or what you'll be or did be for Halloween. I'll be going as Leafa from SAO. Yay weeeeabooo cosplay. Anyways.**

 **Review**

 **Fav**

 **and**

 **Follow**

 _ **Guys it's a fucking ape.**_


	11. A Catastophic Mentor

**I keep le promise! Haha Yay! After this I gotta put on the cosplay so yeah. Onto le chapter!**

 _ **Um excuse me? It's Halloween so Blair wants to be the one to say onto le chapter! OK? OK!**_

 _ **ONTO LE CHAPTER! Nyahahaa**_

* * *

Maka walked through the dark, and ominous town. A pretty silk dress with a fur parka keeping her warm. Soul trailed behind, hands shoved deep in pockets. Blair watched from the shadows in Shibusen's alley ways. It's been barely over two weeks since Maka got released from Naigus's care; and Soul has been by her a little to closely. But Blair was going to fix that. She 'ran' a couple of alley ways ahead of the pair, and limped out as they neared the alley way opening. A simple illusion spell cloaked over Blair to make Maka think the little kitty was hurt.

"Ah! Oh my goodness!" Maka exclaimed, "Soul it's a kitten! Look it's hurt! We have to help it!"

"No we don't" Soul growled. Glaring at the cats mischievous grin.

"It's okay kitty you're gonna come home with me" Maka cooed.

"Maka" Soul sighed.

* * *

"Who's the cute little kitty? You are!" Maka squealed.

"Ok that's it! Maka stop! Blair you better show you're true self right now or else!" Soul snapped.

"True self? But aren't I already that?" Blair purred, as she poofed into her human form, "You're just a party pooper Soulie." Maka stared at the woman. Purple hair cascaded down her back. A poufy and highly skimpy dress hugged her generous body. A witch hat hiding her ears. Boots and arm warmers made the dress seem appropriate. Maka squeaked.

"Hiya~! I'm Blair~! And you must be the famous Maka-chan~!" Blair mewed.

"Umm... Y-yes I'm M-Maka..." She stood up and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you Blair."

"Nyaa~! Nice to meet you too~! Hey, Soul-kun? Don't you have things, to do, in town? Like right nyaow? I could take care of Maka-chan~!" Blair cooed.

"Blair I-"

"Soul! I will be fine. Please. GO!" Maka interrupted.

"Alright... Blair _behave_ " Soul grumbled.

"Nya!? Of course Soul-kun~!" Blair assured.

* * *

"...A blow job!" Soul walked into his manor to hear some very suggestive things escape Blair's mouth.

"BLAIR!" Soul yelled. He furiously stomped into the kitchen.

"Nya~! Soul-kun, welcome home~!" Blair cheered.

"Hi Soul" Maka greeted, handing him a cup of tea. Soul slammed the cup down on the table. Tea spilling over the table.

"BLAIR GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Soul snapped.

"Nyat?"

"Soul? What's wrong with you!?"

"Blair I cannot believe you! Get the heaven out!"

"Soul she did noth-"

"Ya know what you wanna side with her, and hang with her so much, go live with her already" Soul snapped.

"Fine! I will! I don't needs your shitty attitude everyday anyways" Maka complied. She grabbed Blair's hand and dragged her out of the house. Not taking not of the hurt and shock on Souls face. But Blair happened to notice it.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to buy supplies with me Blair." Maka sighed.

"Nya~! It's fine~! I'm surprised though, I didn't take you as the type to steal money." Blair inquired.

"Oh no! I didn't steal this money! That would be wrong. Soul gave it to me." Maka corrected.

"Well, we should head back to my house to bake some blowjobs~!" Blair exclaimed.

"Blair, they're actually called cupcakes..." Maka corrected.

"Oh~! So that's why Soul was so salty... Wait then... what's a blowjob?"

* * *

"OK~! So one cup of water, one and a half cups of flour, one tsp of sugar, half a tsp of salt, half a cup of baking soda, and vanilla~! Blair loves vanilla~!" Blair read. Maka added the ingredients into Blair's super pum-pump-pumpkin mixer.

"What temperature do we need to pre-set the oven to, Blair?" Maka asked.

"Ummmmm... 355*C... I think" Blair stated. Maka heated the oven and put the cupcakes in.

"I'm going to go nap" Maka announced.

"Alright~! Have a good nap Maka-chan~!" Blair cooed.

* * *

Soul walked through the streets of Shibusen. He wanted to make it up to Maka. Soul sneezed. The scent of burning pumpkins wafted through the air. Stupid Blair probably set her house on fire, again. Soul stopped dead in his tracks. Maka...

* * *

Soul got to Blair's house which was definitely on fire, somewhere. Maka sat on a bench just outside the houses fence. Soul ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Soul"

"No, I am"

"I wanted to make you cupcakes but they're..." Maka's tears soaked Soul's shirt.

"Maka it's ok... Where's Blair?"

"Putting out the fire."

"WHAT!?"

"Well it is only a small one in the oven" Maka stated. Blair skipped out, holding a small bag. She pushed the bag into Maka's hands.

"Managed to save one Maka-chan~!" Blair cheered. Maka's face lit up. She grabbed Souls hand.

"Home. Let's go home" Maka whispered. Soul nodded.

* * *

"Holy witchin' witch! This is amazing Maka!" Soul exclaimed. Maka blushed and sipped her tea.

"Thanks" she whispered. Soul put the half eaten cup infront of her.

"Have a bite" Soul offered. Maka took a bite. Secretly thanking Blair for teaching her how to bake.

"Maaakaaaa! Not a bite that big!" Soul whined.

* * *

 _ **Yay it's done nyaaaaaaa! Of too scare little miesters and weapons nyahahaha~!**_

 _ **HAPPY HALLOWEEN LITTLE KITTEN KISHINS~!**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Follow**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Fav**_


	12. A Careful Deamoner

**Hey I actually updated. (In school mind you). So I am going to update right... NOW! Woooosh. (Wtf?)**

* * *

"Haha Kid! You're so silly!" Patty laughed. Grabbing another yellow crayon from her pencil box.

"Patty I'm not! This happens to be serious!" Kid sighed.

"She has a point Kid" Liz complied, "Those demon warding off bushes don't work on humans... Unless." A smirk tugged at Liz's lips.

"I am 100% sure I am human! It must be something else. That is the only logical explanation." Kid exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! We will look at it again. Was that all Kid?" Liz asked.

"Yes" Kid muttered. he put $125 on the table.

"Bye-bye Kid!" Patty exclaimed. Waving cheerfully.

"Goodbye Patty, Liz" Kid nodded.

* * *

"Kid please don't worry about it..." Tsubaki sighed. Taking the tea kettle off the stove.

"I swear I'm human though!" Kid stated. Throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Well then maybe Liz and Patty were wrong." Tsubaki suggested.

"Maybe.." Kid mumbled.

"KID! KID! WE FOUND SOMETHING!" Black Star yelled breaking down the old kitchen door. Tsubaki stared at the wooden door beneath his feet.

"Found something? Please do be more specific." Kid asked.

"Maka!" Black Star blurted out.

* * *

"Yes it's definitely hers, and something else's.." A man with a screw in his head concluded. Looking at his lab report.

"Something else's?" Kid asked. Looking at the paper in the mans hands.

"I picked up traces of wolf blood and... A human like blood." He explained.

"Stein are you sure it's Maka's blood?" Kid asked.

"I'm A positive!" Stein reassured.

"Alright... Well... OK." Kid sighed.

* * *

"I hope lady Maka is ok..." Tsubaki whispered. Screwing the last screw into the wall to hopefully hold the door steady.

* * *

 **Poor Tsu-chan. If you guys would like to ask any of the characters a question please do. And yeah. Please**

 **Favorite**

 **Review**

 **and**

 **Follow**

 **NYA~!**


	13. Rocking Around The Deathmas Tree

**HAHAHAHAHAHA *foams at mouth* HONKMAS! (check Dejavudea if you don't get love live reference). So X-Mas is finally here Kitten Kishins! So before writing this and this is funny... I noticed a wet spot in the front of my skirt.**

 **Yep slurpee spilt all over me! (Geez pervs... JK) PS. Stay to the end for a very special "thing?"**

 **Anyways onto X-Mas Chapters!**

* * *

"Soul! Soul! Wake up!" Maka pleaded, shaking Soul rather violently.

"Makaaaaaa. Go back to bed! It's to early!" Soul muttered into his pillow. He pushed her head down on the pillow beside him. His hand rather quickly loosening his hold. She rolled over and looked at him. Sound asleep. She couldn't blame him though; the sun was only just setting. It was only two weeks til Christmas. And she was obviously failing at containing her over-flowing excitement. Time had flown since she walked into the old lonely mansion. It was an odd rainy day in November, snow should've been falling. Now it was just two weeks before Christmas.

"Well? Are you going to sit there day-dreaming? Or go make me breakfast?" Soul yawned. Maka's face lit up.

"Oh! Of course! Right away Soul!" Maka exclaimed. She rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Master? I have your breakfast!" Maka smiled. She opened his bedroom door.

"Put it on the table" Soul stated. He turned around showing his chest to her. The jagged scar, a heavy reminder, open to her. His chest still held the memory of what happened, and it was facing her in all it's glory. Maka felt sick. She shakily put the tray down on the table.

"Is that all?" She whispered. Looking down at her paling reflection in the silver tray.

"Yeah" Soul muttered, slipping a shirt over his head. Maka walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She let out a soft, broken sob. The pain in her chest was unbearable. How was she supposed to act? This, guy had saved her life. He had all the proof he needed, forever burned into his chest. But why? Why did he come save her of all people? What did he gain? Weren't they fighting? She leaned against the door, letting out a shaky breath. She walked down the hall. Do vampires even celebrate Christmas? She asked. Trying to change her thoughts.

* * *

"Would you like to get some Christmas presents?" Soul asked. Maka looked up from her cup of tea.

"Yeah! I need to get one for Blair! And... Some other people I've met! Buuuut I will need money." Maka smirked. Eyeing the boy expectantly.

"Alright. Here." He sighed, sliding over 15,000Yen, "Maka as a heads up... Here we call it Deathmas."

"Deathmas?"

"Yeah."

"What's it like?"

"You'll have to wait and see!"

"Ass..."

* * *

Maka walked down the dark streets of Shibusen. The snow falling silently and gracefully to the ground. The streets lights flickered. Casting an eerie light over the streets. She had bought Blair's gift. Sadly she hadn't gotten Souls yet. It was hard to think of a gift for someone who didn't open themselves up much. She'd given up after hours of trying to find a gift. As she got farther from the town, and not that far from Souls home, a dark presence loomed over her. She couldn't help but feel colder. Her feet felt heavier. The dark forest path could barely be seen. She felt a tugging, a longing. Suddenly something dropped behind her. The tugging feeling vanished. She tensed and stopped walking. The above her rustled and shook.

"BOO!" Soul yelled, hanging upside down from a tree. Maka squeaked and slammed a book into his skull. He fell of the branch and sprawled out in-front of her; clutching his throbbing head. Maka scoffed and stepped over him.

"WHAT THE HEAVEN MAKA!?" Soul snapped.

"You deserved it.." Maka giggled. Soul got up from the ground and ran after her.

"So what cha' buy?" Soul asked. Hand sneaking down to the bag in her hands. She moved it away.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Maka chuckeled. Running off into the snow.

"But Maaakaaaa!" Soul whinned and ran after her.

* * *

 **So the thingy iss...**

 **I challenge all of you. Practically for fanfiction writers on any site of your choosing. You have to post 100 new chapters by the end of March 2016. SO like a book of 100 one-shots or something. No it doesn't need to be a 100 chapter story just 100 new chapters. Get the it? Good 'cause now you have to do it. Want more details? ASK Me or Gamerchild1020 on wattpad (and I assume to be fanfiction). You can challenge anyone. Yep so anyways**

 **Favorite**

 **Review**

 **and**

 **Follow**

 **My Little Kitten Kishins!**

 **~Nya**

 _ **Also now everytime I update I am giving shout outs to a story/writer I like (You can suggest these to for me .0)**_

 _ **And that is**_ **SillyUsagi** _ **and her story**_ **It's Complicated** _ **. Best Miraculous story I've ever read. Please go read her story and watch Miraculous Ladybug (if you haven't already)**_


	14. Spirit The Red-Haired Weapon

**YAY! Updating... Anyways so I finished the January 1st chapter. Either way we are starting actual plot points... More Major plot points is better. The other chapter were essential to plot. Yes Blair trying to make 'blow jobs' was a very essential plot point. Either way here we go! Also more character introduction!**

* * *

The manors walls were covered in festive ornaments. The kitchen was a buzz, as the servants prepared for tomorrows Christmas feast. Guests from and wide were coming. Tsubaki was in Maka's room. No matter what anyone said, there was still hope she could come home. She laid her dress out and tidied. Tsubaki looked at the gorgeous crimson ball gown, with a evergreen trim. Maka always looked ravishing a ball gowns. Despite her protests about her body. Tsubaki put a small, neatly wrapped box on Maka's desk.

"May you be safe and happy m'lady" Tsubaki whispered.

* * *

Tsubaki walked into the busy kitchen. The list of guests was very long, but the list of picky eaters happened to be even longer. When you're noble why not be picky right?

"Don't forget! No pickled plums for princess Anya!" Auntie yelled to the many chefs. Auntie had been working here at the Albarn's residence before Maka had even been born. She had short, curly, blonde hair; and was well... quite well rounded?

"Auntie do you need any help?" Tsubaki asked.

"Ah! Tsubaki there you are! Please take Lord Albarn and Lord Death their tea and cookies" Auntie stated. Tsubaki smiled and collected the tea. She grabbed some extra sugar for Lord Death.

* * *

"Lord Spirit? I brought your tea..." Tsubaki called.

"OOOOOOHHHH~! Do come in~!" Lord Death exclaimed. Tsubaki opened the door and placed the tea and cookies on the desk. Spirit's face was glum. Tsubaki's smile faltered. He knew as well as anyone that they had scared Maka away. This Christmas without Maka was a black christmas; no matter how white it was.

* * *

 **So the next chapter will either come early December 24th or late-ish December 23rd. Either way 3 days til Christmas (not including today) Which means 4 days til me birthday! (the 26th) Welp time to go watch the Love Live movie :P**

 **Favorite**

 **Review**

 **and**

 **Follow!**


	15. Wake Up! It's Deathmas!

**MY Yuno wig came! *SQUEEEEEEE*. Either way I am very happy! Either way guys tomorrow is Deathmas eve! Isn't it great! Either way here is one of the biggest chapters I've ever written. I mean it's 4 pages without edits.**

* * *

Maka woke up. Candles illuminating the snow gracefully falling by the window. A knock on her door forced her to pry her eyes away from the snow. She sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Rise and shine Maka..." Soul whispered, opening the creaky door slowly. Maka groaned and fell back onto her pillows. Narrowly missing the wall. She pulled the blanket over her head.

"Go away..." She mumbled groggily. She head the door starting to close.

"Fine no Deathmas presents for you" Soul concluded. Maka sat up straight. Blanket still over her head. She struggled to get the covers off herself as she fell out of the bed.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm coming!" Maka barked. Soul held back his laughter as he watched the girl struggle desperately. Maka ran to Soul blanket getting dragged across the floor.

"Alright come on." Soul smiled. Maka's cheeks tinted a light pink. Had Soul just... Truly... Genuinely... Smiled. At her? He guided her down the hall a bit before stopping.

"Soul why did we stop here?" Maka asked.

"Well as a gift, I wanted to give you your own room. Pick any room you want." Soul stated. Maka's face lit up. She walked in and out of every room. Before finally walking into Souls room.

"I want this room" Maka declared. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Maka you know that room is my room..." Soul stated.

"And? I want it. You said I could pick any room I want!"

"No.."

"Tooo bad!" Maka giggled.

"Then we'll be sharing because I am not moving out." Soul smirked. Hoping his lame plan happened to persuade her out.

"Oh. That's fine with me." Maka stated.

"Not with me..." Soul mumbled under his breath. He walked into his room. Watching sprawled out on his bed. This situation was almost to troubling for Soul to handle. How naive was she.

"Hey Soul?" Maka asked. Looking at him with her green doe eyes. Soul blinked and looked at the curtains covering the window.

"Uhh... Yeah?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

"Can I go get your present?" Maka whispered. Soul's head whipped back to look at the girl. She was looking at her hands, that were laid in her lap.

"Uh... Y-yeah... S-sure." Soul chocked out. Maka abruptly stood up and ran out.

* * *

Maka walked back in only a short while later. She held a bright red package with a green bow. He tried not to take note of how terribly wrapped it was. It looked as if the girl had never wrapped anything in her entire life.

"I'm sorry It's not wrapped very well" Maka apologized sheepishly. She bowed her head in shame.

"It's fine really, it's just umm..." Soul trailed off.

"It is terribly wrapped! You are such a big liar!" Maka exclaimed. She stared at him intently. Trying her best to look more intense that sad and embarrassed.

"Maka it's beautiful. I was just wondering if Blair helped you pick this out..." Soul muttered.

"Mhm! She did. She just knows you so much better than I do, so I asked her for her advice" Maka cheered.

"Alright..." Soul gulped. He eyed the package. Maka couldn't have actually gotten him something like that right? Right! Soul tried to convince himself that she was more innocent than he knew she was. He could tell Maka was getting impatient. Her constant foot tapping and furrowed brows were proof of that. He grabbed the package and carefully unwrapped it. He pulled out a expensive looking yellow and black varsity jacket.

"Y-You have so much black. I-I just thought ya' know you c-could.." Maka stuttered. Soul pulled Maka into a hug. She squeaked softly at his abrupt notion.

"I love it. Thank you" Soul whispered. Maka hugged him back, smiling contently.

* * *

"S-Soul!" Maka shrieked, "I couldn't possibly wear something like this!"

"Maka! You can't possibly be that bad! You will look fine. Now hurry up before Blair eats all the pie to herself!" Soul groaned. Maka looked at herself in the long mirror again. Soul had forced her into a plaid miniskirt, with a white turtle neck, a green and yellow scarf, white winter gloves, and black combat boots with white laces. To top it all off she had two giant bows on her pigtails. She wondered if she could maybe be risky, just today.

"I-I couldn't" Maka squeaked.

"Buuuuut Maaaaakaa-" Soul stopped short. He gulped. he did a double take as he stared at the angel in front of him. he pinched himself discreetly making sure he hadn't died, again. He felt highly under-dressed in his red jeans and the jacket Maka had given him.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Maka asked, unusually meek. Her face was reddening quite quickly. Soul pried his eyes away.

"Come on. Let's go already!" Soul coughed.

"O-OK!" Maka squeaked.

* * *

"Hiii Soul-kun~!" Blair purred. Soul inched away from the woman. For today's special occasion Blair had worn a quite sexy, Santa costume. Topped of with a witchy, Santa hat.

"Hi Blair." Maka greeted. Half smile masted on her face.

"ME~OW! Maka-chan you look pawsitivly ravishing today!" Blair mewled. Maka blushed softly. Sneaking a look a Soul to see if he had any reaction to Blair comment. As she thought he was a blank slate.

"H-how bout we get eating!" Maka suggested happily. Blair chuckled to herself at Maka's previous action. She put the pumpkin pie down on the table. Steam rising off of the pie like a thick fog.

"Bon apeNYA~!"

* * *

"I'm stuffed!" Sighed Soul greedily. He patted his tummy happily. Maka slapped his arm.

"Mind your manors Soul!" Maka barked. He waved Maka off.

"Excuse me!" Maka snapped.

"You're excused" Soul stated, nonchalant. Maka growled slapping him over the head with a napkin. Soul glared at her, and slapped her back.

"You guys fight like an old married couple~!" Blair purred.

"DO NOT! WERE NOT!" Maka and Soul yelped in unison. Faces both a lovely shade of scarlet. Blair chuckled.

"Well how about we scurry down to the plaza for the Deathmas fair?" Blair suggested.

* * *

Maka looked around in awe. There was a ferris wheel, dancing, games, little shops, and sweeties. Never before had she ever been allowed to visit something as magical as this. Maka grabbed Souls jacket and tugged slightly.

"Yeah?" He asked. The slightest hint of annoyance laced his tone.

"Could we get some?" Maka asked, pointing to the cotton candy booth. He handed Maka a couple of Yen.

"Knock yourself out.." Soul sighed. Maka skipped off happily to the stand. A blue, well built zombie was making her some cotton candy already.

"So young lady, I hear you're Maka." He said to her.

"Ah! O-oh yes..." Maka squeaked. Never before had she ever been addressed by her first name, by someone she'd never met. It had always been Lady Maka, Lady Albarn, Lady Maka Albarn, and so on.

"Nygus says hi" He said, handing her the pink, sugary fluff ball.

"Oh! Please tell her I say hi back Mr... Ummm" Maka trailed off.

"Sid" Sid exclaimed. Maka smile and paid Sid.

"Thank you " Maka cheered, and ran back to Soul. Soul glared at her.

"You couldn't have gotten anything for me?" Soul inquired, rudely. Maka shoved the cotton candy into his arms.

"You've been a real ass since we left Blair's! I mean honestly! if you're going to be such a big jerk to me, screw off!" Maka snapped, and stormed off into the crowd. Soul groaned.

"Tch.." He snorted. He looked down at the cotton candy. Maka hadn't even ripped off a piece yet. Soul gulped. It wasn't his fault that Blair had spooked her with her freaky 'future vision'. Soul ripped off a piece of cotton candy.

~Flashback~

"The pie is almost cooled nya~!" Blair purred.

"I'm going to the loo quickly" Maka said and walked to the bathroom.

"So Soul?" Blair cooed, hat falling over her eyes to hide her mischief, "you and Maka getting comfy?"

"W-well i wouldn't say comfy.." Soul stuttered, cheeks tinting red.

"Well Soul-kun you should be careful because my magic pum-pum-pumpkin tub told me-"

"Blair not this again." Soul groaned. Grabbing his coke bottle.

"Oh? Well fack you to Soul crap Eater! Anymew; I prophesied about our little Maka-chan. You see she had something to do with Shinigami-sama... and his son." Blair cooed. Soul spat out his drink.

"Shinigami-SA-SAMA!?" Soul gawked.

"Mhnya! I couldn't tell what but Maka is hiding some dark things from us..." Blair purred.

"But what?" Soul asked.

"Hmmmm... How knyaows? Maybe we'll get to burn her at the stake!" Blair cheered.

"N-no! Nu-uh! Not funny!"

~Flashback end~

"Aw shoot!" Soul swore. He took another bite of Maka's cotton candy and walked off.

* * *

Maka weaved her way through the packed crowd. Tears stinging her eyes. 'Stupid Soul' Maka thought. She walked directly into a pink haired boy. They both fell onto the clearing sidewalk.

"Oh! Owww..." Maka whispered.

"Ah! I don't know how to deal with bumping into people!" He whined. Maka looked up. Her lively green eyes, meeting almost dead faded, gray, lavender eyes.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Maka gasped. She jumped up and held out her hand.

"Here!" She offered. Holding out her gloved hand. He hesitantly took it. Maka pulled him up.

"Thank you!" He whispered. Maka smiled.

"I am sooo sorry about that!" Maka looked around, knowing she needed to find Soul, "I-I have to go! I'll see you around, OK?" Maka exclaimed. She strating walking away before turning around again.

"By the way... I'm Maka" Maka stated before running off.

"Maka..." The stranger whispered.

* * *

Soul caught a glimpse of the blonde girl waiting to go on the Ferris wheel. He ran up to her.

"Maka I'm so sor-"

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ATE SOME! You're a slob" Maka whined. Soul looked down at the half eaten candy fluff.

"Oh uh I" Soul started. Maka snatched it back.

"A-are you coming on with me?" Maka asked. The person opened the door for them. Soul looked around and caught glimpse of a sly golden eye.

"Sure. Ferris wheels are cool." Soul sighed. They stepped on the ride, sitting across from each other. Maka looked highly uneasy as the ride started. Soul stood up, careful not to swing the ride to much, and sat beside her. He rubbed her shoulder.

"I promise this thing is completely safe!" Soul reassured her.

"Thanks" Maka whispered. She lent up slightly and pecked him on the cheek. Souls face went bright red as he turned to look out the window.

"So uncool.." He muttered under his breath as Maka giggled softly.

* * *

 **So Kitten Kishins what do you want for Christmas? I honestly don't know what I want til I get it! Or depending on when you read this... What did you get for Christmas. And Happy Hanukkah (is that how I spell it?) if you don't celebrate Christmas. Either way have a very merry holiday and I will be updating New Years eve! YAAAAY! OK Welp imma go play with my Yuno wig! BTW I think I almost puked 21 REVIEWS! Thank you Kaori-chan for being a huge supporter. i will finally be 14.**

 **Review**

 **Favorite**

 **and**

 **Follow!**


	16. Boo Years Eve

**Hey guys so Happy New Year! 2015 sucked! Yaaaaaay...? Either way I gots a new 3ds and a Tv 4 x-mas+me b-day. And this adorable Yukiteru art from me friend. Either way I am going to update cuz I got half and hour starting now!**

* * *

The manor walls creaked and echoed. It was eerily quiet for New Years eve. It was normally rambunctious but today it was far from it. The lights were dimmed, and the only party happening took place in the kitchen.

"Tsubaki! More beer!" Black Star whined, cheeks tinted pink.

"Wha-? BLACK STAR! UGH! Who let YOU drink!?" Tsubaki exclaimed, grabbing the empty beer bottle from his hands.

"Awww! Come on Tsu! It's New Years!" Black Star slurred.

"Black Star? For real?" Kid asked, as he walked into the cozy kitchen.

"ErmAHGAWD! KID! BABE! COME HERE!" Black Star cheered.

"Tsubaki have you seen my father or Lord Spirit anywhere?" Kid asked.

"No I-" Tsubaki started.

"Kiiid there you are~! We need to talk come with me!" Lord Death exclaimed.

"Oh! Father there you are! Thank you Tsubaki." Kid sighed, walking out to meet his father. Lord Death started down the hallway.

"Kid follow me." Lord Death demanded uncharacteristically. Kid followed his father down the hall.

"Kid there is something I need you to know about yourself. I haven't been telling you the whole truth." Lord Death stated.

"What do you mean father?" Kid asked.

"Kid you are not human; you are a god. A holy embodiment called a Shinigami. You are going to help and rule over a great group of people. You will be looked to for wisdom and advice. Which is why I want you to go to your future kingdom." Lord Death explained.

"What father? Stop joking!" Kid laughed nervously.

"Kid, I never kid around!" Lord Death sighed, placing a gloved hand on Kids shoulder, "You are destined for greatness. One day these people will need you. One day I wont be there to guide them, so will you go? For me Kid."

"Yes father I will.." Kid complied.

"Good Kid. Go pack" Lord Death stated. Kid walked down the hall wondering what other lies he'd been fed.

* * *

 **So Yay! Done. Now I gotta pack cuz tonight I am filiming for my youtube chanel, Charles Productions. BTW Souls age will be revealed soon... He's not 1000 years though I can tell you that much.**

 **Maka is 16, 17 soon.**

 **Black Star is 18 aswell as Kid.**

 **Liz and Tsubaki are 17,**

 **and Patty is 15.**

 **Also after I post the next chapter I will be taking a month or two break Because I really need to focus on my high school transfer forms. Gomenasai! During that time I will also be writing so don't worry. Either way Kitten Kishins please,**

 **Review**

 **Follow**

 **and**

 **Favorite.**


	17. Went To Get Malka

**SO this was supposed to be updated on Jan. 1st but I was lazy and tired so here you go!**

* * *

Maka looked out the windows in Soul's master bedroom. Today was not just any other day. It was one of the days she wished would just disappear off the face of the Earth. The sun was barely rising over the horizon. Light slowly flood in through the curtains. She closed the heavy black curtains and the room was shrouded in darkness.

"Soul! Bed time!" Maka called, slipping into her black nightgown. Soul came out of the bathroom and flopped on the bed. Instantly falling asleep. Maka crawled under the covers carefully, not wanting to awake Soul. She curled up against their makeshift pillow barrier, wishing that it would disappear so she could find a little bit of comfort.

* * *

Water dripped against the cold cobble stone floors. Moss seeping in through the floor cracks. Spider webs blocked the path. Soft slow beeping echoed off the walls. The only light to be found was a faint soft glow from miles ahead. Maka took a step forward. Heel clacking against the hard floors. She picked up the ebony gown every time she saw a puddle. Spider webs stuck to her like glue.

"Maka?" A familiar voice called out from behind. As Maka spun around her dress sashayed around her legs. A middle aged woman stood just a few steps in front of Maka. her dirty blonde hair dulling, green eyes worn and tired. Her chapped lips were pulled into a soft but broken smile. She was pale and skinny.

"Mama!" Maka exclaimed, running and embracing the woman.

"Happy Birthday my lovely!" Kami cooed. Maka nuzzled her face into her mothers chest.

"Oh mama! I've missed you so much!" Maka sobbed.

"My sweet, you must know I..." Maka could see her mothers lips moving but couldn't make out the words. A deafening ringing was blaring in her ears. Something cold and wet grasped onto her ankle. Maka looked down and instantly regretted it. It was her father, more accurately her fathers corpse. His eyes were gouged out and blood was seeping down his face. He pulled her down slowly into a puddle of pure abyss. More family members and comrades pulled her down. Maka made eye contact with her mother again. Kami shook her head sadly and frowned, guilt clouded her eyes.

"MAMA!" Maka screamed over and over again as she was pulled down. Tears freely fell down Maka's cheeks. She went down, her mother fading as she fell inside the black.

* * *

Thick gooey liquid filled Maka's lungs. She chocked, gagged, and suffocated. A broken jazz record played from somewhere inside this black lake. 3 pairs of eyes glowed in the darkness. A discolored gold color eyed Maka expectantly. A dark purple pair of eyes, eyed Maka hungrily; and a pink and purple pair eyed Maka almost happily.

"Well my sweet child we have... Found you!" A voice hissed, as it snaked into her mind.

"We will have you." A voice chuckled, as it venomous tone seeped into her mind.

"Because you cannot resist.." A voice cooed, it's words webbing into her mind.

* * *

Maka woke up with a start. The room a glow, with the mid-day light. Tears streamed down her face. She curled closer to Soul. A soft but loud, faint but bold, needing tug pulled at her soul.

* * *

Soul lay there fearing for the girls life. Had what he'd really just witnessed been so real.

* * *

 **OK. So I am done. This chapter kinda skims over what is really happening in the series. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I am onto Free! cosplay research for Fem. and normal Makoto as well as** **detangling** **the wig I left in fabric softener so I will see you guys after my Hiatus! If you have any thoughts on what is going to happen or a suggestion on introducing a character then leave them down in the comments. As always**

 **Review**

 **Follow**

 **and**

 **Favorite!**


	18. Things are about to get interesting Kids

**Hi Kitten Kishins. I am finally back. I am very sorry that you guys have such a short chapter as a welcome back... But That's only because a billion things are planned for the next, 5 I want to guestimate, chapters. Please do enjoy!**

* * *

The forest was dark and frigid. The cold air bit at Kid's cheeks. Mid January was not a preferable time to be out late at night. The eery feeling of being watched engulfed the air. Kid wandered into a clearing. Blood tainting the icy layers of snow. A stick lay in the snow. Filled in crevasses where feet had once walked embed into the snow. Kid walked through the trees, following a path or broken branches, and footprints. Kid followed the footprints until he came upon a cobblestone path. He followed the path up to a metal arch, almost in the shape of a guillotine, the path blocked by two metal gates. Kid opened both doors carefully, making sure they opened symmetrically. Of course, this process being repeated several times. He walked through the canopy of willow trees. The ice on the path cold and slick beneath his feet. No sun shone here, but still, the willow trees looked healthier than most. Kid walked up to the grand oak doors and knocked before pushing the heavy doors open. The force of the rush of warm air almost pushing him back.

"Welcome home Soul!" Cheered a girl as she ran out of the kitchen. Pigtails held up high on her head. Green eyes lit up with joy. Her voice exerting with happiness. A girl that looked and sounded like Maka? Impossible. Well, unless of course, she was Maka.

"Maka!?" Kid Exclaimed.

"Kid!" Maka Screeched. Both of them looked at each other almost mortified. The stared what seemed like hours. Looking at each other. Wondering to themselves. Maka wondered what he was doing here. Kid wondered what she was doing here.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" They both asked in unison. Sudden fear crossed Maka's eyes as she knew it wouldn't be long until word got out.

* * *

 **So how was the chapter? I hope it was good. I thought I'd do a quick update on my life:**

 **I am in a full-time relationship with the most amazing boyfriend I could ask for.**

 **I have a youtube channel- MakaBakaCosplay.**

 **I have a full-time instagram- makabakacosplay**

 **and a Twitter using the same name.**

 **My instagram is for my cosplays and my youtube is literally mostly Love Live but like my life right now.**

 **I'm in grade 10 now.**

 **Either way thats just a few things about whats been happening latley. Thank you if you read this far. I hope to get the next chapter.**

 **~Nya**


	19. Salty Tea, and Crackers

**So I am actually so sorry I've only gotten around to this now. I mean I could go into a whole speech about how I've been feeling down a lot lately and I'm not motivated, and how I'm probably going to test positive for depression but that's not what I'm here for. That's not what you're here for. So Here's this chapter. I actually wrote this a while back lol. Let's just say I have a lot in the works and planning stages and I'm ready to fully dive in again.**

* * *

Maka set down a tray adorned with different types of teas, cookies, and sandwiches. She sat down on the opposite end of the coffee table from Kid. The fireplace dimly lit the room, making the tension seem more prominent. Maka picked up the kettle and poured herself some tea.

"This is a very nice abode you've found for yourself, Maka." Kid stated. Maka looked up from her tea cup to look at him. He was glancing around the room, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, it is..." Maka trailed off. How could she address her situation. It's not something she could bring up casually. She couldn't just say 'oh hey Kid, I'm a prisoner to a vampire that I've come to love so don't worry'.

"How could you ever afford the house and all the necessities?" Kid asked. Attempting to pry information out of her. She had only gone missing, making everyone worry, only for Kid to find her living very comfortably.

"Oh! Uhm you see... This is my.. Bosses house. I... Work as a servant here" Maka choked out. Ending the statement as more of a question. It was true Soul technically was her boss; in a sense, but she didn't receive pay and now she only cleaned because she wanted too. Kid raised an eyebrow. Sure it wasn't news how Maka was involved with servants in some way, being friends with almost all of her father's staff; but she was a lady. She was brought up as a pure breed lady. She should never need to lift a finger, although she still did. Maka wasn't a servant. It wasn't her her blood.

"Really? Stop with the jokes Maka. You don't have to lie to me. I'd understand if it were a love aff-"

"What are you doing here Kid" Maka interrupted. Expression angry but cheeks still tinged pink from Kids remark.

"Maka. You should know that it is very rude to interrupt someone mid-sentence. Has your work as a peasant made you forget your manners?" Maka scowled, "no matter. I came here by chance. You see the woods have been blocked for sometime and I had just found an opening. I came to see if anything had happened and I just so happened upon your place."

"How oh so very convenient for you" Maka huffed. She slouched back in her chair crossing her arms.

"It is. Your father will be so happy to see you come home alive and well. I'll leave out the part about you being a peasant and all.." Kid stated. Looking as though he were ready to leave. Maka bolted up.

"What!? No! I can't just leave here" Maka snapped.

"Just leave a letter of resignment, or mail one. I'm sure your boss will understand." Kid sighed. How could working as a peasant scrubbing floors and dishes be more important than inheirting her father wealth.

"Kid I will not! I will not go back, and I certainly wont go back just too marry you!" Maka yelled, tears of frustration welling up in her eyes.

"Maka..." Kid trailed off, "I don't want to marry you, I, we all just want you home."

"Maka! I'm home!" Soul yelled. He quikcly found her in the living room. Green eyes glossed over in fear as red eyes met gold. Souls fangs began to itch.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. A review on how I could improve would be nice. I will try to get the next chapter out quickly. But until then tell me what you might want to see or what you think might happen.**

 **~Nya**


	20. Everyone Maka's a Few Mistakes

**Am I getting better at updating? I mean I know it's not quick enough for me or for you guys but I am trying. Don't worry these will be coming out sooner. Maybe 2 chapters today, I'm babysitting tonight so I think I'll be able to write then. Also probably gonna rewrite and reupload chapters. More description and better wording. Also for the updated version would you guys like me to like describe things or define words that aren't common or may not make sense?**

* * *

Maka stared at the two boys. The tension in the air thickening as time went on.

"Ah! Umm hi mas-mister Soul, this is Kid. He's an old friend of mine." Maka stuttered as she walked closer to Kid. Despite her own want to be close to Soul, Kid was human and she knew Soul could sense that.

"Maka you know how I feel about uninvited guests" Soul growled, his eyes still locked with Kid's. Soul could sense something was off, and it took everything not to jump at the unknown man in front of him.

"Maka this must be your boss. It is very nice to meet the man who has been harboring you. Soul was it? Well this is wonderful now you can tell him you want to resign and come home." Kid stated, his voice getting gradually louder as he neared the end of his statement. Soul whipped her head away from kid's gaze to look at Maka, her bangs shielding her eyes. Furry hiding the impending sorrow in Soul's eyes. Maka wanted to scream out in frustration. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Kid was like her father, making all her decisions for her.

"Soul I-"

"MAKA ISN'T LEAVING!" Soul snapped, his teeth were itching now. His vision turning red as thoughts of murder came. to mind.

"I am sure you can find someone to take her place" Kid assured, grabbing Maka's wrist. "She must get back to her betrothed and all. Right?" Soul looked at Maka, His features hurt and eyes cloudy. Maka almost choked. Her looked so sad. She had to make him understand what was actually happening.

"Soul it's not what you think!" She pleaded. His bangs covered his eyes. Soul couldn't let her see him in this state. A state of confusion, and loneliness. In a state where cold blooded murder wouldn't faze him.

"No Maka he's right. I shouldn't have kept you away from your fiancee." Soul grumbled.

"Let's go Maka" Kid said. He started to take her away but Maka tried to tug her arm out of his hold.

"Please! Soul listen to me!" Maka cried. Tears started to stream out of her eyes. Soul looked at her, his eyes holding a possessive look. Soul ran up to Kid and punched him. Kid stumbled back as he let go of Maka.

"You know you could have at least tried to hit me in a more symmetrical place." Kid growled. His right cheek already adapting a deep purple color.

"When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you never knew what symmetry is" Soul smirked. Gold eyes glowed as red eyes laughed. Soul knew no human, creature, or saint could stop him. He would keep Maka because she was his.

"Soul _please_ " Maka pleaded. He and Kid threw punches towards each other. Kid somehow keeping up with Souls superhuman speed. He somehow even landed a few hits of his own. Soul went to kick Kid. Aiming straight for the mans ribs right above his heart. Maka knew if that hit would land Kid couldn't survive. Soul was aiming to puncture his heart. Maka didn't have time to think before she moved. Maka pushed Kid out of the way. The blow landed on the side of her ribs. Pain ripped through Maka's body. She flew back into the stone fireplace mantel. Her body barely missing the open flame. A crack resounded through the room as her body collided with the stone before slumping back against it. Blood trickled down her face from an unknown head wound. She went to speak but blood spilled out of her mouth and into her lap. Souls eyes became a sickly dark maroon color. Kid grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her out of there. Soul let her leave. He heard the door open and the footsteps retreat. He collapsed to the floor. A single tear dripped down his cheek. He knew no human, creature, or saint could stop him; but an angel could. Now Maka wouldn't want to be his.

* * *

 **I really hope everyone liked this chapter. I put alot of thought and work into this. Honestly I don't even know how long this story will go for because I have something big planned. Please review. I really want to know what I can do to make this more enjoyable for everyone.**


	21. Cold Waters

**YAS! Another chapter. CHpater 22 is still being written but I hope I can get it done soon. CHpater 22 could be my biggest chapter yet since we're finally reaching one of my main climaxes, and Maka's main character development. I'm really getting back into this story.**

* * *

Blood streamed down Maka's face. Breathing grew harder by the second. She was sure something was internally damaged. Tears blurred her fading vision. Kid was constantly tugging her along. If she fell behind he would violently pull her along. Maka would try to get away but as time passed on her task grew harder. How long had they been walking? She asked herself this multiple times. Only a little while had she lost her voice from screaming Souls name as Kid took her away.

"Maka stop lagging, we have to hurry! He could be right behind us" Kid snapped, tugging her along. Maka only hoped Soul was behind them. Maka held a hand against where Soul kicked her. Was her side more indented than usual? Her touch sent her side up in flames of pain. Something was probably broken.

"Kid... _please..."_ Maka slurred, the words coming out in barely a whisper.

"I'm going to kill him! _I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MONSTER_! Wait until your father finds-"

" _NO!_ " Maka cried voice hoarse and throat burning. The tears streamed down her face quicker.

"I'll make sure he never sees another night! That.. That vampire!" Kid declared. Maka was shocked. How'd he know? Sure Soul had his fangs out to him but could Kid really figure it out just from that.

"Kid you can't" Maka pleaded.

"I will kill that monster before he causes more harm, no one can stop me!"

"I'll... I'll stop you! Because... Because.. BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Maka yelled. Kids grip loosened just enough for Maka to pull her hand away and run. She'd run back to Soul and tell him. Tell him she loved him. Explain to him her situation. Tell him everything and anything he wanted to know. Kid called her name behind her. Maka's dress caught on branches. She didn't stop running, even though her pain was unbearable. She tripped over a log, her skin splitting open and leaving blood smears all over the ground. Her ankle throbbed in pain. She got up and ran, even though it turned into a limp. As her vision started to fade so did the path. Suddenly it was under her anymore. Maka's body tipped forward. She saw raging rapids coming up quick. She screamed as wind whipped past her. Cold, angry water engulfed her. She scrambled for breath. Blood seeped into the water around her. Her limbs starting going numb. The cold waters slicing her as they rushed past her. A sharp pain shocked her head before her world went black.

* * *

 **How'd you all like it!?**

 **Please stay tuned for the next chapter**

 **~Nya!**


End file.
